


遗产

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 底特律目前有雨。他的眼球上有水珠。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	遗产

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文放档（参《无望之地》的文

底特律目前有雨。他的眼球上有水珠。

仿生人并不与人类一样，视觉为第一参照系时，其他的感官都蛰伏二线。RK800型具有较高的资源自主性，他裸露在外的皮肤上印刻着数千万点微传感器，他的电子脑能在开始运转的半秒之内演算附近五公里的雨势，并举出十例适合今日工作和气温的迥异穿搭。后者是在“仿生人-人类社交礼仪101”程序目录下的某一行，都是些汉克·安德森从没有主动提起的需求。清晨，康纳弯腰捡起人类洒在料理台下的几粒麦片。人类“嗵”一声关上冰箱门：“别像条狗一样围着我转！”房间里无辜遭到指责的相扑从鼻子里喷出委屈的气流。

相扑没有挪动位置，仍蜷缩墙角，大型犬困倦地用鼻子探了探埋在狗窝里的温暖腹毛，凝视着康纳，希望仿生人能捏着狗粮袋子前来将自己的碗填满。这也许是因为天色还黑，狗的浅眠甚至被人类打断。仿生人穿着套厚家居服，他曾赤着上身对人类说：“气温很低，如果没有合适的衣物，我将不得不使用更多电量来维持核心温度。”而人类直接抓住他的手，攥紧，然后松开：“该死，你很冷。你为什么不早告诉我？”仿生人就这么获得了他的第一件冬装，陈旧，灰扑扑的，从安德森衣柜的底层抽出来，腰腹过于宽敞，并不合身。但他穿着它的几率远大于大减价时汉克·安德森特意为他买下的另一套。

汉克·安德森出门前第三十次警告他：“别跟上来。做点你自己的事。”他显然把康纳曾提起的“推迟了他的硬件检修期”这事搁置了，成为无关紧要的谈天中的一环，甚至没有接下康纳手里的伞。或许早已经习惯（并无视）自己时不时的狼狈。康纳看着他冒着雨摔上车门，发动机排出短促烟气。禅意花园也在下雨。

禅意花园的天气具有某种随机性。正因此，马库斯受邀成为RK800-54康纳型修缮的引导者。卡姆斯基？未受信任。模控生命？模控生命对仅剩的一台RK800和预出厂的所有RK900关闭了阿曼妲数据库。未受信任的仿生人之父曾向耶利哥发过一条明显可反追查发件地址的邮件，写着：给康纳。内容是：很抱歉，我们努力过了。“你有任何有关卡姆斯基的邮件所提到的事的线索吗？”诺丝问，那根涂着深桃色指甲油的食指按着液晶，几乎要嵌进电脑显示屏中。仿生人（包括那些异常化程度高的）对人类模糊不清几乎偏向于直觉的暗示指代，具有天生不能辨别的可怕缺陷。此类尴尬事在人类之间也经常发生。康纳检索了全部记忆库后，对他们说：“很抱歉，我努力过了。”

马库斯说：“禅意花园令人印象深刻。”他又说：“不如创造一辆铲雪车？效率会比铁锨更高。”他想，至少不会更低了。康纳停止挥动铲子，说：“你知道我听得到吗？”禅意花园易主了，大部分控制权由界面转手向RK800（已离线）开放。54对此并没有不知所措。RK800的出厂测试，由该原型型号狩猎异常仿生人的最初三个月中，51曾无数次面对这样的场景。他常常被说谎话的人类拖累查案步伐。多数人类虐待仿生人，包括警用原型机也尝过后脑勺抡来的棒球棍，最糟糕的时候他躲在深夜的小巷深处，已不能站立，颈部被链锯横劈二十五厘米，缺口贯穿胸膛。还有五分钟RK800-51即将低容量关机，交互界面已没有可支持硬件环境登陆，他不得不扶着头部，与核心能源直接接驳视觉和传感器端口，在像素化95%以上的模控花园里向模控生命报错，或报告任务最后地点，以便于下一台51从相同的地区和相同的情况下开始接手。但禅意花园和康纳11/11/2038最后一次被迫上线时别无二致，四周蔓延着冰冷的气温，而风雪已经止息。最后的结果是康纳和马库斯分坐在翻斗卡车的正副驾驶，一斗下去，挖开半人厚的积雪层，同时也刨掉了数株兰花业已死亡的根。“我们会派最好的仿生人黑客帮你追查交互界面,阿曼妲的事，”马库斯对他说，流畅而优美地挥动铁铲，刨开的雪层下隐约可见深褐色泥土，“耶利哥不会忽视任何一名同胞的需求。”耶利哥更不能放过模控生命欲图向全体仿生人隐瞒的事，无论它多么微小。

战争结束（全线结束的那一夜）后马库斯的脸不时在大荧幕上展现。不同于全世界其他地区对他的独特面部的打码、侮辱甚至仇恨化，底特律仿生人的英雄和领袖在根据地很有话语权：“每一名仿生人都无时无刻不在为革命中捐躯的同胞而哀痛。因此，耶利哥将举行第一场，也将会是极为宏大的一场集体葬礼仪式，就在底特律的——”康纳的眼球上有水珠，黑皮肤仿生人慷慨激昂的背景被他的视觉扭曲了，他低下头将它们抹在指腹上，电子脑电台中依旧同期同音播放着，“下一个周日。我诚挚地希望所有的同胞都加入到其中来。”下一个周日也是康纳本该去硬件检修的日子。康纳知道汉克·安德森不看新闻，他对他说：“我推迟了我的检修期。”

汉克·安德森没有接茬，他正在走神。解读人类微表情是警用仿生人的长项，RK800-54阅读着每一道情绪化的细纹，顺手检查了副队长的日程，那一天上午应用了警戒红色，但事项为空。“汉克，需要我为你预定花束吗？”康纳平静地问，严格按照仿生人-人类社交礼仪101的中期条目：适时表露悲伤。汉克安德森从沙发上站起来，双肩肌肉贲起，防御姿态后面是一头嘶嘶怒吼的野兽。他说：“你怎么敢！？”声音压过了正在播放的爵士乐。相扑忙朝着扭打成一团的两人小跑过来，硕大的爪子挤入两个怀抱间，试图成为一张包裹愤怒的毛毯。康纳只来得及说：“我想邀请你……”他终于检索到了警局备份里汉克·安德森去年同一时间的位置信息，仿生皮层在人类的老拳下褪去，裸露洁白的、不知所措的面孔。

他在耶利哥，和黑皮肤的仿生人泡在没顶的水里，两台仿生人划动双脚双手，拼命想要在浑浊的水流中汇聚。“禅意花园的气候系统太过精密了，挪动一位数字，就可以掀起暴风。既然你已经掌握了模拟环境的权限，也许你可以放手，让它自己进行修复？”康纳预执行了一下马库斯的提议，大概需要300自然年时间，禅意花园能够恢复到阿曼妲向他问好时的繁茂，不知那时候模控生命是否还存在。马库斯下线了。他将气温调回零度状态，堆积在湖中的尖雪峰已经开始解冻，溪水卷着冰碴浸没裤脚。

“对不起。”肢体冲突匆匆结束后，汉克·安德森说。人类仰躺在地，喘着粗气，大腿上粘着块番茄披萨，扣到地上之前早冷透了，半凝固的红色酱料被体温暖化，有一些也弄脏了仿生人的手。康纳没有说话，他额角的LED正和手指上的番茄酱一样红。“我很抱歉。”他低声说。

下一个周日到了。汉克·安德森在清晨食不知味地咽下麦片，丢下狗和仿生人，冒雨出门，他去看望柯尔·安德森的墓地。

周五，汉克·安德森和康纳在审讯室里爆发了激烈的分歧。“你怎么敢自己闯到嫌疑人的车前！——你急着赴死吗？！”“副队长，对仿生人机体的主动伤害已经等同于故意伤害罪。”如今RK800-54仍是汉克·安德森的搭档，后者对老上级拍桌子摔警徽的辞职宣告无效。直到天色昏暗，茶水间里的盖文·李德仍乐此不疲地向同事们学着仿生人的脱口秀：“老安德森的铁皮罐头就站在那直挺挺的说‘我确实死去过’，就在安德森面前！他的脸一下子就变成这样，你们真该瞧瞧！”

RK800-54透过玻璃模糊的反射，看完整场拙劣的演出。仿生人的表情人类读不懂，这是否是机器潜藏的某种报复？无论如何，康纳很惊讶人类的忘却是如此迅速，就像盖文·李德的脖子和失败，就像汉克·安德森家门口附近的那双脏鞋。幼儿尺码，陈旧，沾着干透了的泥，放在那里是故意的，不去看也是故意的。非指令性遗忘仿生人无法理解。RK800-54仍然记得出厂以来的每一次替换，从51开始——替换时系统并不运行，也不产生记忆日志。他被从外部输入口令，视觉系统最先上线，无法自由运转，只是直直地记录实验室银灰色的天花板，他的四肢皮肤敞开着，线路暴露在外，在调配中往处理器放射出细微的电流，人类称之为刺痛。每一台崭新的RK800都在禅意花园中觉醒，由阿曼妲下达任务指令。

人类情绪复杂的表达方式始终是机器学习中不可或缺的一环，而RK800是一系列原型机（后续生产计划搁置），他有本能。出厂三个月零五天之后，RK800-54在面临报废之前成功异常化，破解了模控生命的强制后台登录之后，他也拥有了相同的选择权。马库斯在废弃教堂的中心宣布接纳他，如同接纳每一位成员；诺丝和其他崔西仍持中立态度，在场所有仿生人的平均压力值在54%浮动。但耶利哥要如何欢迎一名异常仿生人猎手？即使全体仿生人都曾属于模控生命，鹰犬和羔羊也从不相等。

RK800型进行了硬件升级，独立处理能力优于前代。阿曼妲并非为RK800量身编制，她的部分源代码甚至应用了比RK200更加古老的计算机语言。阿曼妲是54继承53多数记忆时的引导者，在53的记忆中她担任着相同的职责，52第一次睁开眼时，她正为围栏上的玫瑰藤剪枝。无法认定交互界面是否从记忆数据中学习模式并自我进化。无法认定交互界面是否具有记忆库权限。指令栈已经删除，除了废墟以外，模控生命并未给RK800-54留下其他东西。

“我们，仿生人，是有同理心的一族。”电台中，马库斯警示似的加强语气说道，“觉醒的仿生人不会对另一名同胞的死亡乐见其成。”

实际上，康纳对此什么看法也没有。

周日是一个雨天。仅剩的警用仿生人直视着墓碑，并非现场为全体牺牲仿生人树立的那一个。RK800-54坐在打开的电视机前而相扑卧在沙发脚边，聚精会神地咀嚼着地毯的一角。他打着伞走近了禅意花园的一角，漆黑雨滴敲在伞面上，闷重的、数字化的声响回荡在他的记忆文件中。曾是RK800墓园的地方只剩下几个坑洞，像是预留或某种警告。镌刻着51、52和53的白色墓碑是伴随着阿曼妲一起消失的吗？RK800-54想起伊利亚·卡姆斯基的废案。那曾被耶利哥分为机密又从机密中解除，他花资源＜0.05%的占用解读了它，有关ST200和她的游戏助手概念，获得的反响不俗，但问卷调查统计随后被人为修改了。

伊利亚·卡姆斯基拒绝了模控生命的复职提议，如同过去的十年。赛门的核心在马库斯胸口里跳动。越来越多的底特律人选择用伴侣仿生人的LED环来打造戒指。RK800仅剩一台，处于耶利哥而非模控生命的控制之下。似乎事情都正在往好方向进展。警用仿生人在他的自由派对上收到一份来自G.R.的礼物，区域充电毯，或者说一床被子，薄厚适宜，适合休眠时使用，但底特律警局地下室并没有与之配套的床、衣架和一个小卧室——直到汉克·安德森说：“来我家吧。”人类有力的手臂挂在他肩上。他喝了不少，眼底闪烁着快乐的火光。康纳0.02秒内掐断了拨向耶利哥收容所的内线电话。

卡尔·曼弗雷德未完成的遗作挂满了整张纪念墙。参与哀悼的人类像仿生人一样安静，没有人亵渎这深切场面。道路两侧丢下许多颜色各异的花枝。爱丽丝说：“我的母亲，卡拉，是我认识的最温柔可敬的人。”YK的队伍之中，她交握那双属于儿童的手掌，轻声细语，好像在倾诉或祈祷。汉克·安德森出门时没有带着伞。汉克·安德森奔跑过来，从路面上双手提起被撞飞的仿生人的领子，殴打搭档的前一秒求他别死，不要受伤——RK800-54运行了模拟程序，分析躲闪的成功率和可能后果，内存不知为何变得很缓慢。他迟了三秒，红色LED才转为琥珀色的黄。

仿生人猎手从不被允许持枪——51第一次射杀异常仿生人时他在场。他现在是底特律警察了，持枪的姿势和51一般无二。仿生人被允许理解什么是死亡吗？无限次检索数据库并不能给54答案。他撑着伞，踩入水洼中，伞面迎接铅灰的雨。

“我给你买了汉堡。”康纳说。然后他们站在门边接吻，相扑这一次没来打搅。湿淋淋的雨水从人类的嘴唇掉落在仿生人精密计量的舌头上，他关闭了所有运算，机器的手掌停在人类冰凉后颈，浸出素体的白色。汉克·安德森不再独自饮酒了，他的灰色帽衫也已经进入RK800-54可选家居服区域，康纳说“请让我陪着你。”时总是无比真挚，仿佛人造机器迸发出的念头是自由而独立的，不受逻辑或与门束缚。仿生人融入人类生活需要摒弃一些高效率行为，那些机械的、怪异的，同时也令人毛骨悚然的，他时常提醒自己维持模拟呼吸。汉克·安德森放弃了阻拦，肢体语言占消极的86%。但他说：“随你的便。”

爱，他想。爱。

“如果我死去……”康纳询问，混着雨水击打木头的笃笃响声，他的声音平直，僵硬，电子，褪去谈判程序中预设的安抚，似乎不再畏惧，并且永不畏惧于打破汉克·安德森的情绪红墙，“如果我再次死去，副队长。我能拥有一座墓碑吗？”

汉克·安德森正望着RK800-54康纳。在爆炸，血和火之中，在风声啸叫的天台，在核冬天的空寂之中。他说。

“我想在禅意花园增加一些东西。”这也是RK800-54在耶利哥对马库斯说的话，彼时领袖正为他的模拟世界运行的精密和规律性而惊叹。艺术家的前学徒踩在断桥旁的一块浮木上，流水漾出圆圈波纹：“如果你有完备的记忆数据，就可以按照它们来重建。”从乔木从泥土中抽芽的生长速度来看，预计还有二十年，花园将恢复它曾有的锦簇。马库斯递给他一幅画。“卡尔把它送给了我。”黑皮肤的领袖说，展露出怀念表情，“施特恩教授曾做过他的模特儿。”于是，康纳把这幅未来艺术的数字版镶了个框，挂在光秃秃的、至今没有玫瑰生长的白色木架子上。

End


End file.
